Crimson as magic, crimson as red
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ishvalan!Kimblee AU · Había nacido entre el polvo del desierto pero sus pulmones respiraban alquimia y sus ojos ambicionaban un futuro en el que Ishval se le quedaba demasiado pequeño.


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar aquí~ Sí, es 2017 y aquí estoy, escribiendo de FMA porque decidí releerlo este año y no me acordaba de lo muchísimo que me gustaba este manga y lo bueno que es.

Este fic nace del au diseñado por buruburuburu donde Kimblee es ishvalí aunque admito que no sé si lo he seguido muy bien porque solo he visto un par de dibujos. Pero enseguida me enamoré de la idea de un AU donde Kimblee hubiese sido ishvalí y... aquí estoy, escribiendo. El fic está planeado para tener 3 capítulos y estoy a mitad del segundo, por lo que espero ser constante y no tardar mucho en terminarlo.

Ojalá os guste.

Por cierto, dado que no he podido averiguar si el fandom le ha dado algún nombre al hermano de Scar, he decidido bautizarlo aquí como Isán.

(P.D. me parece increible que tras tantos años el sistema de subida de este sitio sea TAN incómodo... Y encima no se pueda justificar el texto ni nada. Terrible).

* * *

 **·**

 **Crimson as magic, crimson as blood**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **PARTE 1. Crimson as pure magic in his fingers**

 **I.**

La piel de Zolf era marrón como la piel de sus ancestros y como la piel de las gentes de Ishval generación tras generación. Los rayos del sol caían sobre el desierto y sobre las pieles tostadas de los rostros y los hombros fortalecidos por el trabajo duro de los ishvalís mientras Zolf se dedicaba a estudiar.

Uno de los chavales que recorría la ciudad le sacó la lengua, insultándole al verle y pronto desapareció, pero Zolf no le dio el gusto de responder. Su constitución siempre había sido floja, con los brazos delgados y la espalda fina que nunca había ejercitado. Nunca había querido trabajar la dura tierra de Ishval, ni ayudar a levantar las casas de la modesta ciudad de edificios blancos para evitar que los rayos del sol diesen aún más calor. Siempre había tenido claro que no era ese el futuro que quería para él. Eso había hecho que se fijase por primera vez en la alquimia y en Isán.

Todo el mundo cuchicheaba y criticaba y Zolf podía sentir las miradas reprobadoras en su nuca cuando caminaba por las calles de tierra de la ciudad. La alquimia era la magia tramposa de Amestris que iba en contra de la obra de Ishvala, tratando de tergiversar y manipular la creación de la diosa. Pero Zolf nunca había creído en Ishvala. Se dio cuenta cuando murió su madre, por culpa del calor y del trabajo. En ese momento exacto, mientras el resto del pueblo lloraba su pérdida e imploraba a la diosa que cuidase de su alma. Y fue liberador darse cuenta de que no creía ciegamente en una diosa que no hacía nada por ellos en vez de dejarles sufrir, condenados a una vida de trabajo duro bajo el sol porque era la tierra que ella había bendecido.

Zolf no podía entender como los ishvalís podían seguir adorándola y trabajando.

"Somos un pueblo trabajador y estamos orgullosos de ello. El trabajo duro fortalece nuestros espíritus", decía la anciana del pueblo, que era casi como una abuela para todos los niños del lugar. Incluso para él, que nunca le había pedido, ni querido, que lo fuese. Pero ella no necesitaba que lo hiciese para actuar como tal, incluso pese a sus silencios. Porque Zolf apenas la respondía cuando le hablaba, siempre con ese tono maternal. "Tú también eres un trabajador, con tus libros. Como Isán. Es otra forma de trabajo."

Pero él no era como ellos y lo sabía. Darse cuenta de que no creía en Ishvala y decidir que no se conformaría con el destino que le aguardaba en Ishval había sido el primer paso. Había buscado a Isán porque todo el mundo rumoreaba que jugaba con la alquimia de Amestris. Nadie decía nada abiertamente en contra pero todos estaban en desacuerdo. Pero cuando Zolf se había plantado ante él, afirmando que quería aprender, el joven se subió las gafas, que se le habían resbalado por la fina nariz a causa del sudor, y le dejó uno de sus libros. Y después otro. Así era como había comenzado a estudiar.

No para alcanzar la plenitud del alma o el espíritu, ni como una forma de trabajo, aunque sin duda trabajaba duro, mucho más duro de lo que lo hubiese hecho en la tierra de la que no sentía que formase parte.

Estudiaba la alquimia para alcanzar un futuro mejor mucho más allá de allí.

No, no era como los demás ishvalís. No le importaba si los demás chicos de su edad le insultaban, le sacaban la lengua o le tiraban piedras en una ocasión (sí le importó cuando entraron en su casa y desordenaron todos sus papeles y todos sus dibujos, manchándolos de la tierra que llevaban en las manos por inercia). Zolf no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que era diferente. Ya lo sabía él solo.

·

·

·

 **II.**

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Zolf tenía diez años cuando comenzó a estudiar la alquimia gracias a los libros y conocimientos de Isán. y luego también gracias a sus propios medios; pero tenía quince cuando decidió que quería ser alquimista nacional. Al primero al que se lo dijo fue a Isán. No porque fuese su maestro (no, no era esa la relación que ambos tenían, si no que aprendían mutuamente, el uno del otro mientras se sentaban a leer juntos y de pronto se ponían a conversar agitadamente sobre una nueva teoría alquímica que descubrían entre las páginas que eran un pozo sin fondo de conocimientos), si no más bien porque era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo en aquel lugar. No sabía si se lo diría a la vieja que era la abuela de todos los niños de la ciudad. O pueblo. La verdad era una ciudad pequeña o un pueblo que había crecido mucho, sin que nadie se fijase para poner una delimitación clara.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —Le devolvió la pregunta el muchacho de quince años, con la piel tostada por el sol y los ojos hambrientos de saber, de crecer.

Su amigo giró la cabeza, como cuando pensaba, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz para ganar algo de tiempo para reflexionar más.

—Estudiar la alquimia y convertirse en alquimista nacional son dos cosas muy diferentes —apuntó finalmente.

Cuando el muchacho le había contado sus planes no se había parado a considerar si Isán los aprobaría o no, pero ahora estaba viéndolo: la duda en sus gestos.

—La alquimia de Amestris es mucho más poderosa de lo que será la nuestra nunca —le señaló a su vez, con la vehemencia en la voz—. Los alquimistas nacionales tienen acceso a libros que nosotros ni soñamos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero...

La frase murió ahí, en el aire. "Pero". No hacía falta más, había demasiadas objeciones y Zolf casi pudo oírlas en ese pero perdiéndose entre los dos, sin necesidad de que Isán las pronunciase. Pero supondría dejar su tierra, y supondría ingresar en el ejército de Amestris, de cuyo territorio formaban parte porque el país de la alquimia los había anexionado sin preguntarles, tiempo atrás, pero sin tratarles bien. Ningún ishvalí de verdad se sentía amestriano, aunque no se resistiesen, prefiriendo quedarse en sus tierras desérticas donde apenas les molestaban, haciendo como si no existiesen, como si no reclamasen sus tierras como suyas. Las tierras que Ishvala les había dado a ellos.

Isán siempre se había sentido ishvalí, por mucho que estudiase la alquimia, de una forma en la que Zolf no podría sentirse nunca.

No creía, y aquel lugar se le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

—¿Hay alguna forma de disuadirte? Aún nos queda mucho que estudiar... —intentó convencerlo.

Pero Zolf negó con la cabeza, el pelo blanco largo cayéndole por los hombros, suelto.

—Lo imaginaba —confesó su amigo, con pesar, con cierta angustia—. Entonces te deseo mucha suerte...

Se despidieron entonces. Isán queriendo volver a verle pero sabiendo que muy probablemente no lo haría, que Zolf se marchaba para no volver, a buscar un futuro mejor en Amestris. Que aquella solo era su tierra porque había nacido allí pero que no implicaba nada más para él, tan diferente a todos los demás.

Zolf hizo el macuto esa misma noche, con los objetos y prendas básicas y sus libros.

Se marchó a la misma mañana siguiente, sin despedirse de nadie más. Pero enseguida se extendió el rumor.

·

·

·

 **III.**

Zolf podía notar la mirada de los soldados y alquimistas (allí, en aquella sala y uniformados, eran lo mismo, se recordó) sobre él. Podía notar la curiosidad y, sobre todo, la extrañeza y el escepticismo. Nunca había sido tan consciente del color de su piel hasta cuando salió de Ishval.

A pesar de que Capital City fuese la ciudad más grande que había visto en su vida y de que en sus calles pudiesen encontrarse gentes de todos los rincones de Amestris, de Aerugo, incluso de Xing... eran minoría. Y Zolf notaba que allá adonde fuese su piel oscura delataba su origen junto con el color rojizo de sus ojos. Nunca había visto iris azules o verdes hasta que salió de Ishval y eran tan extraños...

Después de atravesar medio reino a pie había llegado a la capital y lo primero que había hecho había sido solicitar el examen para alquimista nacional. La mujer tras el mostrador le había mirada con sorpresa, la piel blanca y el pelo rubio recogido en u moño, pero le había dado cita. Para tres semanas después.

Había pasado ese mes en la calle. El suelo de Capital City era más duro que el de tierra de Ishval, con sus adoquines y calzadas, pero no le importó. Se dedicó a practicar. A leer cada segundo, repasando sus libros, y a trazar círculos de transmutación sobre los adoquines de los callejones, para destruir y reconstruir la materia, perfeccionando su técnica que ya había practicado hasta el desgaste antes de marcharse de casa.

Hasta que llegó finalmente el día y Zolf se presentó delante de los alquimistas uniformados desafiante. Con el orgullo en los hombros y el ansia de futuro en los ojos rojos.

Enfrente de él, en el centro del jurado, estaba él: el Führer de Amestris, que todo el mundo en Ishval trataba de ignorar, de vivir con su presencia a kilómetros de distancia, intentando hacer como si no estuviese allí, habiendo anexionado su tierra a su reino sin preguntar. El hombre estaba en la treintena, con los hombros anchos y el pelo corto, peinado hacia atrás, y el parche cruzándole la cara para esconder su ojo.

—Adelante —le dio paso uno de los alquimistas, situado a la derecha del Führer. No él mismo.

Pero Zolf dio un paso hacia adelante, alzando la barbilla. Trazó el círculo de transmutación con tiza roja sobre el suelo, hecha de óxido. Y una vez terminó, impuso las manos sobre el suelo, transmutando una explosión. Desde que había empezado a estudiar, cinco años atrás, había aprendido que en el aire había partículas, que no estaba tan vacío como creían todos. Material, aunque fuese ínfima e imposible de distinguir a simple vista (pero los pulmones la distinguía). Y que, por tanto, podía manipularla.

Haciendo explotar aparentemente la nada.

La sorpresa y un par de gritos pintaron el aire estallado. La explosión había sido demasiado cercana a los alquimistas del jurado y varios se habían levantado alarmados. Una de las sillas cayó hacia atrás con un estruendo. A pesar de que no había alcanzado a rozarles siquiera.

Perfectamente calculado. Zolf sonrió.

El único que no se había inmutado había sido el Führer, King Bradley, todavía en su mismo sitio inmóvil. Pero sus ojos brillaban, fijos sobre él.

—Eres ishvalí —apuntó mientras el resto del jurado aún trataba de recobrar la calma.

Zolf se puso en pie, el círculo quemado a sus pies.

—Sí.

 _¿Y qué?,_ parecía decir desafiante.

—¿No te importa convertirte en alquimista nacional? —Se interesó el Führer. Se había presentado voluntario, como hacían todos, y eso ya lo sabía. Zolf sabía además que los dos meses de viaje se le notaban en los brazos finos, y en el pelo sucio, y en la mirada ardiente. Respondían por sí mismos a la pregunta.

Pero es que la pregunta no era la que aquel hombre había hecho en voz alta y ambos lo sabían.

—Soy ishvalí —concedió, porque no podía cambiar eso—. Pero nunca me he sentido ishvalí. Quiero.

El Führer sonrió, complacido por la respuesta, complacido por el hambre y la ambición que veía en él.

—Bienvenido pues —le felicitó—. Tu nombre será _Crimson_ , como tu mirada —le bautizó.

Se levantó, la espada de la que nunca se separaba todavía envainada junto a su cintura.

—Dile a mi secretaria dónde te has estado alojando para pagar la factura —le dijo a modo de despedida. Después abandonó la sala, sin mirar atrás.

No se había alojado en ningún sitio, pero no podía decirlo (aunque estaba seguro de que King Bradley ya lo sabía) pero no le importó. Había conseguido el título de alquimista nacional que nadie quería ni creía que pudiese conseguir.

Sonrió.

Allí empezaba su futuro.

·

·

·

 **IV.**

Zolf tenía dieciocho años cuando decidió tatuarse las manos.

En Amestris era necesario tener un apellido y pudo elegir el suyo propio. Un nombre _completo_ , no solo un nombre propio con el sabor del viento y el conocimiento de que la tierra y aquellos que vivían a su alrededor sabían quieres eran tus ancestros. Apenas nadie le llamaba Zolf, y sin duda nunca a la primera ocasión, y Kimblee sonreía con el poder que otorgaba un apellido.

"Te vas a arrepentir", hubieran dicho en casa (a pesar de que tras tres años en Central ya tenía claro que Ishval solo había sido el lugar donde había nacido, no una cosa) y Zolf no podía arrepentirse menos.

El título de alquimista nacional le había otorgado precisamente lo que le había prometido. Y más.

Como alquimista tenía acceso a la biblioteca nacional de Central City, en la cual había más libros de los que Isán hubiese podido soñar jamás en su desierto. Le habían dado más dinero del que había podido creer necesario cinco años atrás, en un lugar donde un puñado de semillas tenía más valor que una moneda bañada en cobre. Tanto que no sabía en qué gastárselo una vez se compró ropa nueva y libros y compuestos para continuar estudiando.

La gente seguía deteniéndose a escudriñar su piel y sus iris cuando se fijaban en él, pero el reloj de plata y la ropa cara (o mejor aún: el uniforme azul del ejército) hacía que se detuviesen con sorpresa y que se pensasen dos veces lo que fuesen a decirle. Siempre.

No todo el mundo era alquimista en Amestris había descubierto también. Aunque había bastantes, muy pocos estaban afiliados al ejército, y prácticamente el grueso general de la población apenas sabía explicar en qué consistía el intercambio equivalente, totalmente ingenuos. Era un motivo de superioridad, formar parte de una élite en vez de ser un blasfemo al que insultar. Allí nadie mencionaba a Ishval y la única religión de Amestris era el individualismo y lo que te hubieses labrado tú mismo.

Y Zolf había descubierto que adoraba el individualismo. Y la libertad y el poder que conllevaban en manos como las suyas.

También tenía sus pegas: el ejército (y el Führer, aunque a él no le había vuelto a ver en persona desde su examen) podían llamarte en cualquier momento para darte cualquier orden, buena o mala. Pero eso tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Era un precio pequeño a pagar y Kimblee estaba orgulloso de pagarlo.

Él solo era la explosión que el ejército decidía detonar. Contra quiénes o por qué no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Se había dibujado los círculos en las manos. Allá, en Ishval, junto a Isán habían descubierto la complementariedad. Por ejemplo: el símbolo del sol unido al de la luna permitían una mejor canalización de la alquimia. Pero Isán nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que era capaz de hacer ahora su compañero de estudios. En esos tres años había descubierto cómo simplificar los círculos sin perder su poder. También había estudiado cómo tener a mano dos círculos y cómo, juntándolos, podía conformar uno completo cuando quisiese. Se los había comenzado a dibujar en las manos con pigmento de óxido y había decidido tatuarselos como un auto-regalo.

Allá, en Ishval, Isán había sido el primero en dibujarse en los brazos, con tinta o con barro. Un brazo para construir y un brazo para destruir. El de la construcción siempre había sido su favorito. Con aquella idea había acudido a la tatuadora.

Había descubierto enseguida que prefería tener el poder de romper y rehacer el mundo en las manos y no tener que dibujarlo cada vez en la tierra.

Hacía tres años que era alquimista nacional, tres años desde que había salido de Ishval. Y ese era su regalo, sentado en la silla de la tatuadora. La mujer, con la cabeza llena de rastas, solo tendría que repasar el dibujo que él había hecho con la tinta, inyectándola en la piel de forma permanente.

—Te va a doler —le avisó ella.

—No me importa —respondió.

Qué doliese.

No podía importarle menos. Cada mordisco de la aguja era un recordatorio de hasta dónde había llegado, sintiéndola con satisfacción.


End file.
